


Third Time's the Charm

by FairoNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kakashi Gaiden, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairoNeko/pseuds/FairoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebirth, Reincarnation, and Reborn. When it happens, you will forget your previous life. Revive, however, means that you get to remember your previous life. What a lucky guy he is, don't you agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a reincarnation fic that is somewhat popular in Naruto fandoms. The star guest is... Kakashi Hatake! This story starts at the time Pain attacked Konoha, when Kakashi died and met his Father.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Lived twice and died twice, that's gotta be a record nobody could do. Well, nobody that could up front said they could do. He was either very lucky or very unlucky to have the chance to experience it.

Snorting, he decided he was unlucky. The first time he died, he was busy with evacuating people from the bomb-targeted building. His eventual death there wasn't much of a surprise, since he had prepared himself for it, it was part of his job description. What surprised him was that the bomb exploded right at the hall, instead of at the top of the tower like the warning they got. He felt regret for not being able to save everyone there.

The second time he died, he was also in action. This time, he died fighting his enemy. It wasn't so bad, he thought then. He did regret not being able to save his precious people, since he wasn't able to take his enemy to hell with him. That mean, his precious people would have to defeat the enemy, or died trying, like him.

What topped the second death was the meeting with his Father. Oh, God, how he regretted and mourned. But after a talk, a serious talk, he felt better for awhile. Just a while, because he realised he had died without accomplishing anything.

"I'm surprised,"

He snapped his attention to his Father, surprised to find the Elder still there, "I'm surprised too. I thought you are gone,"

"Not that fast," his Father snorted, sitting down next to him again, "There are still things we need to address after all that,"

He nodded, staying silent. His Father leant back, giving him a measuring look, "Why don't you check your mind?"

"What?" he asked, surprised by that suggestion, "I can't do that. I'm not a Yamanaka,"

"It's your mind," his Father replied dismissively, "Just check it,"

Still confused, he did as told, checking his mind despite not knowing how to do it. Closing his eyes, he decided to try the meditation method. When nothing came to mind, he opened his eyes again, turning to his Father in question.

Sighing, his Father shook his head, "You have lost your sharpness, I see,"

"I think not," he replied lazily, "I'm still as sharp as ever,"

"You haven't realised it," his Father pointed out, not amused

"What is there to realise after all that?" he asked, genuinely confused

Letting out a long sigh, his Father did something he never did. His Father hit him on the head, "Your previous life,"

"My what?" he asked in reflex, despite already knowing what his Father meant

When his Father only stayed silent, staring at him, he scratched his head. His memory of previous life... What did it have anything to do with his current life? Sure, it was unheard of, for people to remember their previous life after their death. The flashes they saw when they die was of the current life they lived, not their previous one. Either way, having memories, knowledge, from his previous life was useless when he couldn't go back anymore. He was dead, end of story. He was not going to meet anyone he left behind anymore.

"Really," his Father shook his head, muttering things under his breath, "You do remember reading this scene before, don't you?"

"Mmm," he hummed, rubbing his masked chin, "My mind is currently blank, but I think I know what you're talking about,"

"I'll say take your time, but we don't have much time left, so make it quick," his Father said, rolling his eyes, "This assimilating memory of yours takes too much time. At this rate, we are going to be late,"

He couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping him. Somehow, he felt lighter, happier.

His Father noticed, "Done?"

"I think so," he replied lightly, "My mind is still blank though,"

"Might as well," his father said, not unkindly, "You will get overloaded if it isn't blank. Just call forth specific memory as a test,"

"Which one?" he asked, recalling the people he had left behind, then and now

He was surprised he could accept things this easily. Sure, living half his life here helped reminding him all of these were real. But, that life was also real. He lived twice and died twice, that was the truth.

"What happens from now on?" his Father asked, looking at him warmly, as if he needed to be delicate

"Hmm," he closed his eyes, remembering something he shouldn't have known, "Pain revived everyone, including me, after Naruto talks sense into him,"

He could feel his heart rate accelerated once he finally realised what was going on around him. Damn, this place made him felt too secure for his own good. Looking at his Father for help, he was rewarded with his Father's relieved sigh.

"I thought you won't even realise it," his Father said, a stern expression on his face, "I'm glad you manage to remember,"

He didn't answer, too shocked by the revelation to react. How could he-? How did he-? Was this a side effect of death? Now that he remembered and realised his surrounding, he needed to freak out here and now. Otherwise, he would more than likely freak out people in the living world once he was revived.

Acting very out of character for him, he screamed, "I AM IN NARUTOVERSE!!"

His Father rubbed his ears, listening idly as his Son freaked out by shouting at the top of his lungs about various things fans did when they realised their fantasy came true. While it was weird to see his adult Son be like that, he couldn't say he disliked it. The Son he remembered was too emotionless. This one was slightly better.

"I can't believe I did all those horrible things to Naruto!!" he weeps after he was done the shouting, experiencing the mood change, "I ignored him! I left him alone! Can you believe that, Father? Can you? I freaking left Sensei's Son to fend for himself! Oh, how cruel was I?!"

"You were in ANBU, it couldn't be helped," his Father said, trying to console him awkwardly

"Even after I left ANBU, I still ignored Naruto!" he cried, hysteric, "Even when I'm his Sensei, I still ignored him! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm no different than Kakashi Hatake!!"

"You're Kakashi Hatake," his Father reminded him, slightly alarmed

"No, I'm not," he shook his head in denial, "I'm currently Kioku Hoshina, a fan of Naruto. I freaking can't believe I was so cruel to Naruto!"

"The one who was cruel to Naruto was Kakashi, not Kioku," his Father pointed out, not denying his Son's cruelty, "You said you're now Kioku, so it's not your fault,"

"I'm still Kakashi though," he moaned, "It is my fault,"

His Father gave up in consoling his Son, determining that no matter what he said, his Son would find a hole in it and berated himself further. While waiting for a long time for his Son to calm down, he entertained himself by guessing where the line of thought his Son would go, up or down. It was mostly down, but there were up too, like when his Son realised he finally got to read Icha-Icha.

His Son turned to him suddenly in the middle of a speech about Itachi Uchiha's awesomeness in the manga, eyes wide with horror. When no sound came from his Son, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I live this age twice yet I act like a little boy. How shameful is that?" his Son moaned, burying himself in the ground

He laughed. He laughed because he was happy to see his Son acting his age before everything went downhill after his death. Though now, with adult's body, it did look shameful. He told his Son so.

"You're quite evil and sadistic, Father," his Son muttered, climbing back up to sit down on the ground, "You should have stopped me,"

"I can't," he replied, "I tried,"

His Son let out a suffering sigh, "Now what? What should I do from now on?"

"It's something you should decide on your own," he replied, knowing it was the truth, "Whether you let the story goes as the way you read it, or changing it for worse or better,"

"Why worse first before better?" his Son asked, "That sounds bad,"

"In this world, always expect the worst," he replied simply, going over to hug his Son, "If you ask my opinion, then I will say: just be yourself,"

"Kioku or Kakashi?" his Son asked, sounding torn

"You're both," he replied, tightening his hug, "Both are you. Either way, your initial is still K.H.,"

"I don't know you can joke," his Son commented, disappearing from him on the next second

Staring at the empty space, Sakumo Hatake shook his head sadly, "Too late, indeed,"

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how it goes... Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
